Sadistic Vampire of Mine
by Trinistary
Summary: Once killed his love, he now sees her again. But this time she's more different. More hard to get now with his older sister protecting her.


**Hey guys! I'm back with my new story! Sorry if I haven't been updating Love is Something or the Last Song that often! **

**I've been busy with other things going through my mind and I seriously don't want to lose this story so I'm going to post it up first! I'll update this story when I have the time! **

**So please enjoy my new story: Sadistic Vampire of Mine.**

Len POV

"You betrayed me! Why?" I screeched at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't do anything about it now! It's all been prepared for me!" she was crying as she fell to the ground.

I felt my heart in pain, she was sad and I wasn't by her side.

I gave up the thought of her, and decided…

"If I can't have you, then no one can!" I screamed and flashed towards her.

"I… I… No!" she screamed as my fangs bit into her neck.

I was heartbroken this time, I just hurt my love.

"I'm sorry Len, I… I… will al… always… l-love… you…" she trailed off as her life was drained out.

I just stared in horror, I regretted what I did and held her in my arms tightly.

"I love you too… Don't ever leave me please, if you die now… Promise me you'll meet me again in your next life… Please…" I pleaded with teary eyes as her eyes were closing slowly, leading her straight to death.

"I-I… promise… …" as she said those words, her life was completely taken out.

I screamed in tears, as I did that my older sister appeared with her face in utter shock.

"W-What happened to Mika? What did you do to my friend? She was my only friend! And you killed her! I hate you! I'll hate you forever until you can die one day!" she yelled and ran off with tears flowing down her face.

I sang our favourite song, Gallows Bell before I finally leave her:

hikari hitotsu mo todoka nai tsumetaku natta kono heya de  
>saigo ni natta yuri kago o yurashi mashō<p>

kanojo wa kare ni egao to mushō no ai o sasage mashita  
>sayōnara no sono toki mo kō ī mashita<p>

"naka nai de watashi wa kitto  
>anata ni kō sare tai to nozonda no<br>kuyama nai de sugu ni aeru kara  
>nē mō<p>

daijōbu anata wa kitto  
>kurutte nanka nai to omou no<br>sukoshi dake Unreal tada sore dake"

kare wa kanojo no inochi o jibun no te de owa rase mashita  
>futari ni totte nani yori mo daiji na hi deshita<p>

tetsugōshi ni kako mare shin deru me de iki o shite  
>nan zen kai yuru sareta ato mo kō ī mashita<p>

"kono te wa chi de fuyake te  
>moto niwa mō modora nai keredo<br>kuyama nai yo sugu ni aeru kara  
>nē demo<p>

omoi dashi te naku yori zutto  
>omoi dase nai koto ni obieru<br>mayoi wa nai kōkai mo nai  
>sukoshi dake kowai kedo..."<p>

kare wa ima saigo no toki  
>furueru shinshin to hiki kae ni<br>omoi dashi masu kanojo no kotoba o  
>ima ima<p>

"naka nai de watashi wa kitto  
>anata ni kō sare tai to nozonda no<br>kuyama nai de sugu ni aeru kara  
>nē mō<p>

daijōbu anata wa kitto  
>kurutte nanka nai to omou no"<p>

shukufuku no kane ga nari ashimoto ga karuku nari  
>ima ai ni iku<p>

ima ai ni iku

I looked at Mika's loving face once again before I gave her a kiss on the lips.

It was cold, signifying that she was no longer with me in this cruel world.

"I hope to meet you someday again…" I whispered as I carried her back to the mansion to bury her.

_**Many years passed but my heart did not waver, it was locked on to something, something only I knew and which no one else will know.**_

_**My sister still hated me, but I knew the reason why… She had a friend, but I killed her.**_

_**Now, all I can do is wait for her to come back into my lonely life again…**_

_**And when that time comes, I'll make sure she doesn't disappear from me again.**_

Miku POV

~100 years later~

"Come on Kaito! You're not chicken are you? I mean look at it! It's a forest full of adventure waiting for us! You have to go with me!" I said in an excited voice.

"Uh… No thanks, I have to go back to uh… Help my mom! That's right! My mom! Got to go! Have fun by yourself Miku!" Kaito yelled as he ran back home like a chicken.

"COWARD!" I screamed as he disappeared into one of the houses.

I sighed and turned to face the forest, the village had forbidden us to go in there but I was ready to defy that rule and explore it.

"Get ready forest! Hatsune Miku aged 18 will now enter and explore you to my fullest content!" I yelled as I walked in.

Rin POV

"Get ready forest! Hatsune Miku aged 18 will now enter and explore you to my fullest content!" I heard a voice trail off into the forest and went to take a look.

I flashed forward towards the voice and followed her blood's scent, jumping through the trees every now and then.

The blood's scent was familiar, I just couldn't tell whose it belongs to but I knew that this was an unforgettable scent.

When I finally found the owner of the blood's scent, my eyes widened.

Long teal hair tied in two pigtails, white fair skin and turquoise eyes… It was her.

"T-that's, Mika…" I said to myself as flashbacks of me and friend together came back to me.

Then I thought of my younger brother Len, he also wanted to see her again.

"I can't let her get near him, her scent must have hit him already…"

I quickly jumped down from the tree, which gave her quite a shock.

"Hi! My name's Rin! Rin Kagamine! But you can call me Rin!" I chirped in quickly.

"My name's Miku Hatsune. Call me Miku!" she beamed as her shock faded away.

"It's not safe here, let's get out of here!" I said as I grabbed her wrist and ran off towards the village.

"W-wait! I don't want to go back yet!"

"It's not safe here! Especially for you! I just want my only friend to be safe!"

"What? Only friend? You don't have other friends?"

"Yeah! You're the only one right now…" I trailed off when someone suddenly came before me and made me stop running, such bad timing.

"Well well big sis, what have you got there?" Len asked curiously knowing that Miku was behind me.

"Who is he Rin? He's kind of scary looking…" Miku said as she peeked over my shoulder.

She was tiptoe-ing as I was much taller than her, but my problem now was my brother.

Normal POV

Len looked at the girl behind his sister a little closer, only to realize something.

Rin was glaring at him, knowing that he found out about Miku.

"Stay away from her! You'll only bring her harm! And you'll end making me lose my only friend again! So stay away!" Rin screamed at Len ferociously, making Miku feel scared.

"Why should I listen to you? Weren't you the one who pushed me into this whole mess? Yes! So I love her! But that was in the past! This is the present!" Len yelled, which gave Miku a feeling she should not be here.

Miku POV

The two were fighting, Rin and a mysterious boy I've never met before.

His looks were so intriguing, his blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and he was wearing a white shirt with long black pants.

His eyes were blue and now, I could see them turning red.

I took a step back, I was scared of him.

He stopped his arguing and looked at me more clearly when I stepped back.

"Mika… Don't go!" He ordered.

"Don't listen to him, run! Run Miku! It's not safe!" Rin yelled at the top of her voice.

I listened to her and ran back towards the forest as the way back to the village was blocked off by the mysterious boy.

Len POV

"Don't listen to him, run! Run Miku! It's not safe!" Rin yelled at the top of her voice.

Mika, I mean Miku, was running away from us.

"Don't get near her!" Rin glared at me.

"I made a promise to meet her again! I said I would take care of her but I didn't…" I said as tears started to trail off my face.

I fell to the ground, trying to curse myself for that time.

Rin stared and sighed.

"If you want to love her again, promise me you won't be rash! That was what resulted in Mika's fate! If I hear her screaming for help you're going to regret you ever lived this long." she said and left for home.

I stood up and went after Miku, following her blood's scent.

It took me awhile but I finally found her, she was sitting by a lake full of flowers surrounding it.

And I heard the most angelic voice and that song, the song that Mika had crafted for us.

She sat there and sang her heart out, and played with the water while she was at it.

I was getting sick, how did she know about the song.

I flashed towards her and pinned her down by her arms, while I trapped the rest of her body by getting on top of her.

"W-what do you want pervert! Let go of me!" she shrieked but I covered her mouth.

"You, Miku? Where did you learn that song from?" I asked coldly.

"Why should I tell you!"

"Because… because… You don't need to know why! Just tell me!" I yelled at her.

"It… It was a musical sheet passed down from my great grandfather's older sister, Mika Hathune… It's mine now. So what have you got to do about it?"

I started to tear up, a spitting image of her was right before my eyes.

My tears fell towards Miku and I loosened my grip on her.

She slipped her hand out of my grip and touched my cheek, it was warm.

She was smiling, it was the same smile that made fall in love with her.

"LEN! I thought I heard her screaming!" Rin came storming through.

We were still in that awkward position when she came, and Miku let her hand leave my cheek.

Normal POV

Rin's right eye was twitching, she was about to blow.

Rin went towards the two and flipped Len into the lake, and she tended to Miku and checked for any injuries.

Len had that annoyed expression on his face and just blushed at the thought of Miku smiling at him just now.

"You should go home Miku, I'll take you home" Rin said cheerfully.

"Okays! Let's go Rin!" Miku said as Rin turned her head to stick her tongue out at her brother.

The two left the lake while Len followed behind secretly.

Len POV

When we reached the village, Rin waved goodbye to Miku before leaving her at her door.

Miku opened her door and left it open to water her plants outside, while I took the chance to slip into her house unnoticed.

When she came back in she didn't realize I was behind the door.

She went to her bathroom and came out wearing a purple strapped night dress and had her pigtails let down, which looked really long yet nice.

I stood leaning on her door and she looked up looking shocked.

"H-How long have you been here?" she stuttered.

"Just a while, you know, I like it when your hair is down. Let your hair down more often" I said as I got closer to her.

"Sh-Shut up! And get out!"

"I don't think I should go out at this time, it's going to get dangerous out there with me outside. Don't you think vampires should stay indoors more?"

"What crap are you talking about? You're no vampire! You're just a perverted boy!" Miku complained.

"Heh… Anyways, I'll just stay here for the night"

"Fine! But sleep on the floor! Don't even think about sleeping with me!"

I flashed around her and grabbed her onto the bed, holding on to her tightly.

"Let me go! Hey! Don't fall asleep! Let me go!" She cried.

Finally after a while, she gave up trying to escape from me.

"Just for tonight, and tomorrow you're out of here" she said while blushing.

I hugged her and smelled her hair, it smelled of lavender.

"Stop that or you're sleeping on the floor tonight" she said

"Yeah yeah, my love" I trailed off as I started to fall asleep.

**So what do you think guys? I had the idea when I was reading Sadistic Vampire that hasn't been updated since 2009! And from the song too of course! But I don't think I'll be following the song or anything.**

**This will be made up in anyway I want! So if you have any requests like 'Can I have my personal character be in the story?' And yeah and like some one shot stories would be possible! But this is the third story I'm working on already!**

**Anyways! Please review! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
